


Dead Hearts

by necngravestones



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Depressed Tyler Joseph, Haunted Houses, M/M, Possession, Sad Ending, Suicide, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necngravestones/pseuds/necngravestones
Summary: “I’m sorry i couldn’t save you.”“It wasn’t your fault. The house had a hold on me.”





	Dead Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i had no plan to make a fic on here but here i am, writing about joshler and the haunting of hill house. let me know if i should make this into an actual fic?

Josh stared blankly at the headstone in front of him. He quietly placed the red roses on top of the ground and kneeled right in front of it. This is what he would've wanted. This is the final time he'll visit this graveyard while he was alive. The wind blew softly as he touched the engraved words on the headstone. 

Tyler Joseph  
beloved son  
wonderful husband

Josh sighed and got up. He walked away from the site and on to his home. The hauntings had just started over four months ago. At first they were soft gentle reminders for Josh. It would be as simple as a moving utensils from one side to another or misplaced items from the kitchen to the living room floor. Then things got more aggressive about a month ago. Josh started having nightmares that would eventually turn into night terrors. It got so bad that when he had to scream himself awake, the cops were called by the neighbors next door. Glass would be thrown from across the room and knives would be laid across the floor every time Josh came home. Josh knew what he had to do in order for everything to stop. 

The breeze was cool and calming, like what he was about to do was going to make the earth balance down. Each street light was an illuminating comfort for him. When he walked into the house, it was quiet. He walked into the kitchen and still found the knives placed on the floor. It was like a welcome home to Josh every time he stepped in to this damn house. Josh hated this house so much. He hated that it took everything away from him that he had loved. The lights flickered as he walked down the hallway and into his room. He took one good look at his room and smiled softly. When Josh turned to walk out the door, there was red crayons on the floor. He quickly looked up to the wall and saw the words he knew he would see either sooner or later.

COME HOME

It was etched into the white walls deeply. It was now time for Josh to leave the human world. He walked back into the kitchen and got a small pill from the higher cabinet. The locked cabinet. He got out a small plastic bag that had two cyanide pills. One for him and one for Tyler. Just incase things were going to end bad for them. The house rumbled as Josh crushed up the one pill for him and put it into a glass of apple juice for him. He needed to hurry, it was time for him to go. 

He sat down at the kitchen table with the glass in front of him. The only sound he could hear was the sound of his heartbeat rising. He put the cup up to his lips and downed the poisoned apple juice. Once the drink was gone, his heartbeat fastened and he felt like he was in need of oxygen. The sensation in his throat burned as he looked around for water. His heart beat kept rising, too fast. He wished he would've never done this. He wished there was another way. The lights in the kitchen started bursting with joy as if the house had waited for this moment its whole life. He kept coughing and waiting for his last breath. Finally he decided he wanted to die in his room. He got up and tried to walk into his room but he fell to the floor. Each light in the house bursted with happiness as he laid there. His vision blurred as he listened to the slowing of his heart. It got slower and his vision got blurry. 

Only a shadow was seen before Josh's heart stopped and his eyes closed. He was dead. There was nothing but silence in the house. No movement was made. No breath was heard. It was silent. Each hallway was cold and lonely. Josh's room was empty and alone. Josh opened his eyes and looked up at ceiling. He knew he was dead because he was laying completely next to his dead body. He looked over to see the man he loved most laying next to his dead body. Josh sat up and reached over to him. They could finally hold hands again. The man in front of him, helped Josh stand up and look down at his dead body.

"Is this what death is like?" Josh asked.

"I don't think so. It's all very personal. For us, it's a shared experience." The man said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Ty." Josh said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault. This house had a hold on me. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Tyler spoke softly.

"This house isn't for the living." Josh said.

"No. It's not. I tried to get you to leave, you're too stubborn. You'd rather be dead with me than leave me." Tyler replied.

Josh let out a soft laugh as he looked at Tyler. A moment of silence went by, both men looking at Josh's dead body. Foam and vomit came out of his mouth as the poison did it's job. 

"Ready to see Brendon? He's missed you." Tyler said, looking at Josh. 

"More than anything." Josh replied. 

Tyler smiled and grabbed Josh's hand. It felt good to finally feel his hand again. To finally see him again. It didn't matter that he was dead. He finally felt free. Tyler brought Josh to the front of his bedroom and saw Brendon etching in a 'W, E and L' in front of the words on the home.

WELCOME HOME

Josh smiled and gave Brendon a hug. He missed him so much. Brendon hugged him back with ease and was the first to pull away. 

"Welcome home." Brendon said.

"It feels good to finally be home. I'm sorry I couldn't save you either." Josh said.

"Its okay, funerals and burials aren't my thing. Thanks for burying me in the backyard. I felt closer to home than anything." Brendon said with a smile.

Josh was found three days later when his sister came to check up on him. She ran out of the house, called the police, and never came back to that house. No one went back to the house. Of course there were people who thought about satanic worship would work there or just dumbasses who had no business being in there. Josh, Brendon and Tyler took care of it though. It was vandalized many times. It was called 'Hell House' due to the deaths there. Josh and Tyler finally had time to kiss and hold hands with each other again while Brendon had time to finally relax in his life. All was well. The only sound in the house the beating of dead hearts rising each time a person walked through.


End file.
